


I Love Edging My Cute, Smol Boyfriend

by gfdscripts



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gfdscripts/pseuds/gfdscripts
Kudos: 9





	I Love Edging My Cute, Smol Boyfriend

*emphasis*  
(sound effect)

Don’t worry sweetie, mommy killed the spider for you. See? All dead! You can go lie on the bed now. 

Awww, you’re welcome, sweetie! Come lie on the bed with me and I’ll rub your hair, okay?

Good boy, lie on mommy’s thigh. You love hair rubs, don’t you? 

Uh huh! Of course you do. What else do you like?

You like mommy’s long legs? Mmmm, I bet you like these thigh pillows you’ve got your head on too, huh? What else? 

Just say it, sweetie, mommy needs more praise. I’ll stop rubbing your hair if you don’t.

Awwww, you like when I domme you? You know that’s just music to mommy’s ears, right? I really love dominating you too! (Mwa kiss)

Yes, yes, okay, I just stopped for a second! Hair rubs are the only thing I’ll allow you to be needy with. But... only if you tell me what you most like mommy doing to you! 

Uh *huh*, that’s my condition for this hair rub. Come on, tell me!

Well, of course you like me pinning you down... it’s hard not to when mommy is *so* much bigger and stronger than you! 

(As if you’re timing it with hair scritches) Isn’t she? Hmm? Isn’t she...? (Mwa kiss)

But what else? Like what is the one thing that mommy does that makes you really *melt* into a pool of subbiness?

Don’t be so shy with me... I can’t believe you still get embarrassed about this stuff! You know you can tell me anything. 

Helpless? Oh my god, is that all? We already know you *love* being helpless while mommy edges you. Why was it so hard to say that, sweetie? 

Alright, that’s enough hair rubs... go get mommy some rope and a gag. Mhmm. Now, sweetie. 

Just put them down here. Good boy. What’s that smile? Hmm? What are you... expecting?

Are you expecting me to... grab your arms... like this? And pin you down... you’re making it too easy, sweetie, I only need one hand! You *really* need to do some more weights or you’ll never be able to struggle out of mommy’s holds... 

You’re so lucky that mommy can tie your little arms one-handed, aren’t you? 

Mhmmm, struggle all you like, sweetie! You’re so fucking cute when you struggle. 

(Kissing sounds)

Oh, you poor boy, mommy’s just too strong, isn’t she? Do you give up? Are you going to let me finish tying these hands to the bed frame? 

Good boy. Arms up here, and... one more loop... how’s that? 

No, really tug on it. Like you want to get out. Good boy, like that... and... doesn’t look like you can escape, huh? 

Yup, you’re *all* mine now! 

(Kissing sounds) 

What should we do with this gag? Hmmm. Do you think mommy should wear it?

No, that wouldn’t work, would it? Mommy’s not a small, submissive, tied up boy that needs to be gagged... Uh uh... but *you* are, aren’t you sweetie?

Uh huh. Say “gag me”. Come on... say “gag me please”. 

You know I can just force it into your, but mommy needs affirmative consent... “gag me please”. 

There we go! Of course I’ll gag you, sweetie. Especially when you ask *so* nicely! Open wide for mommy. 

Good boy, you look *so* much cuter with a gag in your mouth. 

Now if it *really* gets too much or you’re uncomfortable, I want you to shake your head and go “uh uh uh”, okay? Can you do that for me? 

Good boy! Let’s get these pants of you, shall we? 

I don’t know why you always need to wear pants around the house... you *know* I’m just going to keep taking them off... it would be so much better if you were just naked all the time! Lets get these off. 

My, my... you *are* excited, aren’t you? Mommy is going to have so much fun playing with you. 

Give me some lube, sweetie - drool for me! Awwww, that’s not enough! Would it help if I pinched these nipples? 

That’s it, moan for mommy, let all of that drool out for me. Mhmmm, you *love* it when mommy plays with your nipples! You love it! Say “thank you mommy”. 

Okay... Good boy... this should be enough to get started. Mommy’s going to touch your dick now, sweetie. I’m going to pin these little legs down with mine so you can’t hump like I *know* you want to... let me know if I’m too heavy and it hurts you, okay? 

Mhmmm... up and down like this... your cock is honestly the cutest! The way it twitches and responds to my every... touch... it makes me so happy!

Mommy’s going to pump your dick just... like... this... you can try and cum whenever you like, sweetie. Mommy’s... just... going... to.... *stop* when she feels you’re about to blow! Looks like you’re at the edge already, huh? Awww, I know, I can feel it. 

You see how big mommy’s hands are? I’m able to cover your whole cock with just one hand... *every* little pleasure centre with one movement... you have *no* idea how much I like this power... I can just... oh no! You’re on the edge again, aren’t you? That one was *close*! 

Awwww, calm down drooly boy! You’re drooling all over your shirt! (Giggles) but I know you *love* being edged like this. 

Yup... we’re going to keep you on this edge... where every... little... movement... gives me... those... sweet... little... moans.... awww, not *another* edge! 

You’re so fucking cute when you look at me like that, sweetie. Mommy would feel sorry for you if she didn’t know you *really* liked this stuff! Uh huh.... uh *huh*... oops, another edge! 

That’s it, leak for me, sweetie. Do you feel helpless yet? (Giggle) 

(Impersonating gag noises with mock curiosity) Mmmmphf mmmphf mmmphf? You want more...? Like... this? Awwww, that one was so quick... you *really* need to calm down, sweetie (giggle)

Okay, this time I’m *definitely* going to let you cum. Oh... oh... oh... *no* (giggle) guess not that time either. 

Awww, leaky boy.... Mommy needs to go to the gym soon, sweetie, so this time is real, I promise... be a good boy and cum in mommy’s hand, okay? 

Good boy, give me that load. Oh my... god... there’s so much! Where do you *store* all of this cum? 

Hmmm... I have *all* this cum in my hand... all of your yummy cum... hmm... what ever will I do... are you hungry, sweetie? 

Don’t pout... I see those eyes pouting at me! Mommy’s going to take your gag out, okay? 

Oh, *sweetie*. I *know*, it’s so hard to eat it after you orgasm... but *you* know that *mommy* isn’t the little cum eater in our relationship, now is she? 

Good boy, you know I’m not. So why don’t you ask really nicely and I’ll feed it to you? 

Come on, sweetie, mommy doesn’t have all day. Do you need help? Yeah, does my good boy need help? “Please can you feed me my cum mommy?”

Awwwww, don’t be so embarrassed! We both know you want this... “Please let me eat it out of your hand mommy”

You’re such a good boy! Mommy thinks it’s *so* hot that you want to eat it, *especially* after pretending you don’t like it. And since you asked *so* nicely... here you go.

Mhmm, slurp it all up, sweetie. Good boy, that’s it. You *love* eating your own cum, huh? 

Uh uh uh, don’t swallow yet. Mommy wants to see it all in your pretty mouth. Fuck, that’s so hot! Say “thank you mommy”. 

Good boy, but you know you shouldn’t talk with your mouth full like that. Swallow for mommy! 

Good boy, you did so well! Now didn’t that feel good? 

Awww, I’m glad you had fun! 

Oh my god, sweetie, there’s something on your butt! Seriously! Hold still, hold still, let me smack it (spanking sound)

(Giggle) what was on your butt? Ummm... my hand print (giggle) I’m pretty funny right? 

Don’t give me that look! You know I’m hilarious. 

Okay, okay. Let’s get you out of these ties and get you some ice cream, okay? You did so well today. Then, after that and some more hair rubs and cuddles - obviously - mommy *really* needs to go to the gym!


End file.
